User blog:Metroid101/Daikaiju Re-Invented
I want to become a person involved with Movie, Television or Music Video Production when I am older. When I am older I want to get involved with at least one Godzilla project (hopefully multiple successful ones). But why not have one giant Television Show instead of having Movies? I'll make it similar to Lost (the older seasons) where episodes are centred around a character. So here's the basis of the shows plot. Basic Plot Line Around the time where the 3rd world war started, Giant Monsters began to walk about and everyone is freaking out. Will it be your town or city to be the target? But however I will have multiple plot lines because each centric episode will be centred around one (or maybe even some) Plot Line A This is the world leaders plot (partially inspired by 24) (The idea for this plot line revolves around the plot line in the Godzilla Hesei series) With our world in a political crisis and countries losing trust of each other, how will we be able to work together to stop them? -Important Notes- *They do not know that Monster Island exists Plot Line B This is the "mysterious" native group's plot (this plot line is going to partly inspired by Death Until Dark, Avatar and The Chyrsalids) (The idea for this plot line revolves around the plot line from most of the movies that Mothra was in) With our goddess gone for thousands of years after the great war, How can we survive with the chance of society and the monsters of finding our island? -Important Notes- *After this so called "great war", some of the natives went to the modern world while some stayed in their native life. The people who decided to join the modern world eventually lost their spiritual touch but however, if their goddess was ever to return... they will get unusual powers so that their goddess will be able to contact them *The goddess a famous monster we know! However, I can't say it (even though it's obvious) because of spoilers. *One of the natives will fall in love with a modern world explorer. Plot Line C This is the "Thought Readers" plot (this plot line is going to be inspired by The Chyrsalids and partly inspired by Death Until Dark) (The idea for this plot line revolves around the telepaths in the Godzilla Hesei series) With all the Monsters around and you are beginning to hear things that no one else hears, How can you focus your career and life? -Important Notes- *They can read the emotions and feelings of living things... including monsters! Plot Line D This is Airplane Crash Survivors/Scientists Plot Line (this plot line is going to be partly inspired by Lost) You just found yourself on an island, but however this island is not stranded and uninhabited... it is an island where they keep monsters at bay and in captivity. How will you survive with mad scientists and angry monsters? -Important Notes- *The island is actually Monster Island! *The scientists study the monsters, however some of them create them! My Re-Inventions of Monsters To make it original, I will need to change monsters to make them more believable (cough... Gabara... cough) CRex A Crayfish that was one of the first discovered monsters. It was discovered when the Oil Spill of 2010 that lasted for decades seemed to disappear in an instant second. My changes to the monster is that it's DNA sequence changed when generations of its species have consumed tar. It is supposedly to have a connection with Ebirah (the love of Oil in CRex and the love of Red Bamboo with Ebirah). Where will it strike next? -Important Notes- *It tends to strike Oil Tankers. *It will follow Hedorah due it being hungry. Gabara (idea is a work in progress) Idea 1 Basically instead of Gabara being a little dream bully, he will change to Freddy Crougar and terrorize people in dreams. Gabara was a Thought Reader who took G-Cells as a drug enhancement, but however he overdosed it alongside an overdosed it with a Hallucinogen. it effected so badly that he changed his DNA into a Dragonoid that can enter his entity into other peoples dream. Gabara is mostly be featured in the Thought Readers plot. Some drastic changes is that he isn't giant but Human sized and is capable of talking. Idea 2 Instead of being a dream bully, Gabara will become a DEMON. Instead of having a look inspired by Japanese ogres. I will make it look something like this. http://www.zeldawiki.org/images/b/be/Lizalfos.png It won't just be bullying kids and baby monsters, it is going to TERRIFY KIDS and BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF MONSTERS. Gabara's static, has got to go!! Instead, he gets to shoot out lighting and wherever he goes, a storm follows. Biollante (This monster is inspired by a song called Monster by Lady Gaga and Poison Ivy from Batman) I'm taking the Biollante plot line from the movie and meshing it with the plot line from Godzilla Unleashed. But my twist is that a 24 year old girl who survived the monster island plane crash, but later got raped by a mad scientist. When he raped her, he "fell in love with her" but she doesn't love him. The mad scientist feeling rejected decides to attack her, by pushing her into a pile of biological waste, which was radioactive of course. -Important Notes- *She is connected with the experiments on Monster Island. *She is connected with the Thought Readers. *She invades Las Vegas and Paris